7 Days to Die (SerraSong-ParkMita)
by veoloxes
Summary: Hidup Baekhyun hanya tinggal 7 hari lagi, namun Baekhyun tak akan bisa pergi dengan tenang sebelum wishesnya terselesaikan. Itu kata si malaikat maut Zhang/CHANBAEK YAOI/ONESHOOT/MUST READ AUTHOR NOTE(3) PART
1. AUTHOR NOTE

**WARNING!**

**BACA YANG TELITI BIAR GAK SALAH PAHAM!**

**JANGAN KOMETAR SEBELUM MEMBACA, NGERTI DULU SEBELUM MENGHUJAT!**

**FAKTA FF 7 DAYS TO DIE:**

**1\. FF INI BUKAN IDE DARI AKU**

**2\. FF INI AKU DAPET DARI WORDPRESSNYA ELF (JUPITER PLANET)**

**3\. ORI CASTNYA KYUHYUN DAN OC**

**4\. ORI POVNYA ORANG PERTAMA (OC)**

**5\. UDAH IZIN? BELUM. KARENA AUTHOR (SONG SAERRA) SUSAH DIHUBUNGI. AKU UDAH COBA KIRIM EMAIL DAN KOMEN DI FFNYA TAPI GAK ADA RESPON**

**6\. FF CURIAN? JIPLAK? BIG NO! AKU RE-EDIT KARENA AKU UDAH KASIH SUMBERNYA**

**7\. KENAPA DIRE-EDIT? KARENA AKU SUKA FFNYA DAN MAU BERBAGI KE KALIAN. FF INI AKU BACA SEKITAR TAHUN 2012/2013**

**UNTUK KALIAN YANG PERNAH BACA ATAU TAU AUTHORNYA, TOLONG SHARE YA. BIAR AKU BISA MINTA IZIN LANGSUNG.**

**POSTER FFNYA BAKAL AKU UP DI IG. SEKALIAN BUAT NYARI AUTHORNYA.**


	2. 7 Days to Die

**WARNING!**

**CHANBAEK YAOI**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**ONESHOOT**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

Apakah kau percaya kematian? Apakah kau percaya seseorang tidak akan mati dengan tenang sebelum menyelesaikan semua urusannya di dunia ini? Jika kau tidak percaya pada semua itu, saranku mulailah percaya. Karena hal itulah yang sedang terjadi padaku.

Aku Byun Baekhyun, seorang pekerja serabutan berusia 23 tahun. Empat hari yang lalu aku terjatuh dari lantai tiga gedung apartemen. Bukan karena bunuh diri atau apa, tapi karena aku terpeleset saat sedang mengecat balkon salah satu penghuni apartemen.

Anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak mati atau mengalami luka serius. Hanya tangan kiriku saja yang patah, itupun tidak parah. Orang-orang bilang sebuah keajaiban seseorang yang jatuh dari lantai tiga masih bisa selamat.

Awalnya aku berpikir, aku benar-benar beruntung, tapi aku mencabut semua kata-kataku saat dia datang menemuiku.

Dan si dia yang kumaksud ini adalah seorang malaikat maut yang tiba-tiba saja datang mengunjungiku.

"Siapa kau?!" Teriakku kaget saat melihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam sedang berdiri santai di ujung tempat tidurku.

"Ya! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Lengkinganmu itu, astaga!"

"Siapa kau?!" Teriakku lagi mengulang kata-kataku.

Apakah dia penjahat yang datang untuk membunuhku?

Si laki-laki di hadapanku tersenyum miring, sepertinya ia tengah meledekku. "Bodoh! Untuk apa aku membunuhmu kalau kenyataannya kau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati empat hari yang lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tunggu- kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Aku mengerutkan keningku, kebingungan dan keterkejutan menjadi satu.

Dia hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatapku dengan malas. Matanya memutar layaknya para peremeh buruh pekerja, dan entah mengapa aku dibuat takut seketika olehnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kau bisa mati untuk yang kedua kali, jika tau siapa aku."

Keningku semakin mengkerut, kali ini dibarengi dengan salah satu alisku yang naik.

Ia menatapku lamat namun tetap tenang, "Aku adalah malaikat maut atau bahasa kerennya _scheduler_."

"Ya! Jangan konyol! Kau pikir ini drama 49 Days?!" Teriakku keras padanya.

Aku ingin tertawa saat mendengar ucapannya tapi di satu sisi aku merasa dia tidak sedang berbohong. Entahlah aura orang ini berbeda, seperti bukan manusia.

Lagi si laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai malaikat maut itu memutar matanya jengah, "Itulah alasannya aku malas berurusan dengan manusia, mereka cenderung tidak percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau kematian. Padahal justru setelah kematianlah kehidupan mereka yang sesungguhnya ada."

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu menghilang bagai ditelan bumi tapi beberapa detik setelahnya dia menampakkan kembali dirinya di depanku. Aku hanya bisa menganga lebar melihat penampakkannya, dia benar-benar bukan manusia. Tapi apa benar ia malaikat maut? Kenapa perawakannya persis seperti manusia? Ia seorang penyihir?

"Sekarang kau sudah percaya padaku?"

"Kau penyihir?"

Tak menjawab, laki-laki itu malah menunjukan sebuah kertas buram layaknya surat perintah kerajaan di hadapanku. Dengan sekali sentuhan, seluruh isi kertas di tangannya berisi nama-nama orang lain. Lebih tepatnya nama-nama sanak saudaraku yang telah meninggal dunia.

Sontak mulutku menganga tanpa bisa dikendalikan. "Mau apa kau menemuiku? Kau mau mengambil nyawaku?"

Dia hanya tersenyum menyeringai sambil menatapku. Rasa takut yang sudah ada pada diriku semakin merangkak naik.

"Sayangnya aku baru akan mencabut nyawamu tujuh hari lagi. Kau adalah Byun Baekhyun, seorang pekerja serabutan berusia 23 tahun dan empat hari yang lalu kau terjatuh dari lantai tiga gedung apartemen karena terpeleset."

Laki-laki yang ada di hadapanku berkata seraya menatapku lurus namun tetap tenang. Walau begitu aku tetap merasa ketakutan, manusia mana yang tidak takut jika dihadapkan dengan maut?

"Menurut takdir, seharusnya saat itu kau langsung mati tapi ternyata kau masih memiliki dua _wishes_ yang harus kau selesaikan. Karena itu hari ini aku datang menemuimu untuk memberikan _wishes_ tersebut padamu."

Kepalaku berputar seketika, _wishes_? Kata macam apa itu? Apa semua orang mati akan melalui ini sebelum mati? Menyelesaikan _whises_?

"_Wishes_ akan membuat kematian seseorang menjadi tidak tenang, bisa dibilang _wishes_ adalah hal-hal yang belum sempat diselesaikan oleh manusia saat dia masih hidup sehingga menghambat kematiannya."

"Untuk itu kami para malaikat maut bertindak sebagai _scheduler_, harus membantu manusia yang tidak bisa mati dengan tenang sepertimu untuk menyesaikan urusanmu yang belum selesai di dunia ini sebelum kau benar-benar mati."

"Jadi maksudmu seharusnya empat hari yang lalu aku sudah mati, tapi karena ada urusan yang belum kuselesaikan aku dibiarkan hidup untuk menyesaikannya?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Benar! Aku memberikankanmu waktu selama tujuh hari untuk menyelesaikan dua _wishes_ yang harus kau selesaikan. Di hari terakhir setelah kau menyelesaikan semua _wishes_mu, aku akan mencabut nyawamu, Tuan Byun." Dia tersenyum jahat dan itu sungguh menyeramkan. Wajah tampannya yang tak lebih tampat dariku memancarkan aura gelap, aku yakin siapapun yang melihatnya akan ketakutan.

"Jadi aku tetap akan mati pada akhirnya?"

"Tentu saja, menurut takdir kau seharusnya sudah mati, tapi kau dibiarkan hidup lebih lama untuk menyelesaikan _wishes_mu itu." ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Aku hanya hanya bisa terdiam merenungi nasibku. Ternyata Tuhan itu memang adil, aku yang banyak dosa mendapatkan hukuman dengan ditakdirkan untuk mati muda.

Yah, setidaknya walaupun mati muda aku masih diizinkan untuk mengurangi sedikit dosa-dosaku.

"Maaf tuan malaikat maut, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku gagal menyelesaikan _wishes_ku dalam waktu tujuh hari?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Kau akan tetap mati, hanya saja rohmu tidak akan pergi ke akhirat tapi rohmu akan menjadi arwah penasaran."

"Maksudmu aku akan menjadi hantu begitu?!"

Terkejut, sungguh aku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi hantu saat mati nanti? Bukankah menjadi vampir lebih baik daripada menjadi hantu?

Arwah gentayangan? Huh, ternyata itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini? Bukan gurauan tau halusinasi? Mampuslah kau Byun Baekhyun, arwah gentayangan tak akan pernah tenang hingga kiamat nanti. Bekerjalah terus, hidup dan matimu hanya untuk bekerja.

Si tuan malaikat maut mengangguk-angguk. "Begitulah. Kau akan menjadi arwah penasaran dan tidak di izinkan untuk berenkarnasi, selamanya menjadi mahluk menyedihkan sampai dunia ini kiamat."

"Lalu apa _wishes_ku yang belum terselesaikan itu?" ucapku cepat-cepat, takut mendengar lebih jauh ucapannya.

Dia hanya memandangiku sambil menyeringai. Sepertinya pekerjaan malaikat maut adalah menyeringai, terus saja dipamerkan.

"Mana aku tau! Yang hidup itu kau bukan aku. Tugasku hanya mengawasimu selama tujuh hari kemudian mencabut nyawamu." Ucapnya dengan nada sebal.

"Yak! Tuan malaikat maut, bagaimana bisa aku menyelesaikan _wishes_ku jika aku sendiri saja tidak tau urusan apa yang belum kuselesaikan?"

"Itu bukan urusanku, Byun Baekhyun-ssi dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan tuan malaikat maut, kampungan sekali panggilan itu!"

Kau 'kan memang kampungan.

"Panggil aku Tuan Zhang Yixing atau aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau memanggilku dengan Yixing-_oppa_." Lanjutnya.

Mataku memutar malas seketika, "memanggilmu _oppa_? Ewh, aku laki-laki bukan perempuan."

"Tapi kau cantik, _oppa_ kedengarannya lebih baik." Malaikat makhluk itu mengejekku sepertinya.

"Yak!"

Sejak kapan malaikat maut punya nama? Dan kenapa namanya seperti member _boyband_ yang anggotanya lebih dari satu lusin itu. Benar-benar konyol.

Terlihat malaikat maut yang mengaku bernama Zhang Yixing itu menatapku "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam tentangku karena aku bisa mendengarnya, Tuan Byun."

Cepat-cepat aku menundukan wajahku darinya. Membaca fikiran orang lain memang kemampuan yang ingin kumiliki, tapi ternyata jika fikiranmu dibaca orang lain maka perasan kesal akan datang. Kini rasanya ingin kuhujat si malaikat maut itu karena dengan tidak sopannya membaca isi fikiranku.

Si malaikat maut itu meraih sebelah tanganku, ia menatapnya lekat dan mebuat pola abstrak di atasnya. "Di tanganmu nanti akan ada dua tanda _wishes_, setiap kau berhasil menyelesaikan _wishes_mu tanda itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Waktumu dimulai dari besok sampai tujuh hari kedepan."

"Satu lagi, hal ini tidak boleh kau ceritakan pada siapapun juga. Jika kau sampai berani menceritakannya pada orang lain tanpa melewati waktu tujuh hari, aku akan langsung menjadikanmu arwah penasaran. Kau mengerti?!" Lanjutnya mengancam sambil lagi-lagi menyeringai menakutkan padaku.

Aku yang mendengar penuturannya hanya mengangguk. Ingin marah, tapi sudah takdir. Ingin mengeluh, tak akan ada yang berubah.

Mau tidak mau aku harus menurutinya demi ketenangan arwahku setelah mati nanti.

**e)(o**

Aku bermimpi buruk semalam, aku mimpi didatangi oleh malaikat maut yang mengaku bernama Zhang Yixing. Dia mengatakan bahwa seharusnya aku sudah mati saat jatuh dari lantai tiga gedung apartemen kemarin.

Tapi karena ada hal yang belum kuselesaikan di dunia ini, kematianku ditunda dan jika aku gagal menyelesaikannya dalam waktu tujuh hari aku akan berakhir sebagai arwah penasaran.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan menatap sekeliling kamarku. "Itu mimpi atau kenyataan?"

Dengan perasaan cemas dan takut aku menatap pergelangan tanganku dan benar saja, ada dua tanda aneh berupa garis lurus kecil terukir dengan sangat menyeramkan di pergelangan tanganku.

"Ini kenyataan, Byun Baekhyun. Kau memang seharusnya sudah mati."

Tapi demi Tuhan! _Wishes_ apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan tidak tau urusan apa yang belum kuselesaikan.

Zhang Yixing, sebaiknya kau cabut saja nyawaku sekarang juga!

Astaga.

**e)(o**

**1st day**

Seharian ini aku pergi mengelilingi kota Seoul sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat urusan apa yang belum sempat kuselesaikan. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tau urusan apa saja yang belum kuselesaikan.

Aku merasa selama 23 tahun hidup di dunia ini, rasanya aku menjalani hidupku dengan baik-baik saja. Walaupun ada sedikit masalah, tapi rasanya masalah itu tidak terlalu penting sampai harus menghambat kematianku.

Seharian ini aku mencari dan tak ada hasilnya. Hari sudah menjelang malam tapi aku masih belum bisa menyelesaikan _wishes_ku. Jangankan menyelesaikan _wishes_, menemukan _wishes_ku saja belum.

Kini aku terduduk di sebuah taman yang sepi di dekat rumahku, meratapi nasibku yang tidak jelas ini. "Kenapa ingin mati saja bisa begitu merepotkan?"

"Aish! Kenapa Zhang Yixing sialan itu tidak menjelaskan lebih detail tentang _wishes_ku?! Aku tidak mau mati menjadi arwah penasaran." Aku menggerutu sambil menangis. Cengeng? Biarkan, ini urusan hidup dan matiku. Kalau kalian merasakannya, kalian akan tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Bagus sekali, Byun Baekhyun. Sekarang kau sudah berani mengumpatku."

Terdengar suara mengerikan di telingaku.

Saking kagetnya mendengar suara mengerikan yang sudah tidak asing lagi itu, aku hampir terlonjak dari kursi taman yang kududuki. Pada saat itu juga aku melihat sosok si malaikat maut Zhang Yixing sedang berdiri dengan angkuh di depanku.

"Yixing-_hyung._.."

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara yang macam-macam tentangku!" Katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Ma..maaf." Aku tak bisa banyak tingkah saat ini, karena ia yang akan menentukan akhir hidupku di dunia ini.

Terlihat malaikat maut itu memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah, tak terlewatkan satu inchipun. "Kau tau Byun Baekhyun, kau adalah manusia paling bodoh dan paling tidak peka yang pernah kutangani."

Apa? Bodoh katanya? Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu padaku, aku memang kurang peka tapi aku tidak bodoh. Sepertinya takdir malaikat maut adalah berkata tajam, menusuk sekali.

"Biasanya manusia lain yang kutangani akan langsung menyadari _wishes_ mereka dan akan langsung menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Sedangkan kau, jangankan menyelesaikan dengan cepat menyadari _wishes_mu saja tidak. Dasar manusia bodoh! Pantas saja kau ditakdirkan mati muda!" Sekarang malaikat maut itu memarahiku.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyaku pasrah padanya.

Yixing-_hyung_ menatapku dengan jengkel. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskan sekali lagi padamu tentang _wishes_ dan memberikan petunjuk padamu. Jika kau masih tidak tau juga tentang _wishes_mu, detik ini juga aku akan langsung membuatmu menjadi arwah penasaran, mengerti?!"

Mau tak mau aku mengangguk. Tahu atau tidak tahunya keberadaan _wishes_ku, aku akan tetap menjadi arwah penasaran jika tidak dapat menyelesaikannya. Rumit sekali hidupku.

"_Wishes_ adalah hal-hal penting yang belum sempat diselesaikan manusia saat dia masih hidup, dan hal itu berhubungan dengan orang lain. Biasanya orang yang berhubungan dengan _wishes_mu adalah orang yang belum bisa memaafkanmu dengan sepenuhnya."

Belum bisa memaafkanku?

"Intinya kau Byun Baekhyun , memiliki dua kesalahan yang belum termaafkan terhadap dua orang yang berbeda, kau harus mencari tau apa kesalahanmu itu dan mendapatkan maaf dari dua orang tersebut dalam waktu tujuh hari. Kau sudah mengerti?!" Katanya tak sabaran, ia melihatku sambil melotot. Tipikal malaikat maut emosional.

Dengan cepat aku mengganggukan kepalaku dan bertanya padanya. "Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka tidak memaafkanku?"

"Kau harus mendapatkan maaf yang tulus dari mereka, tapi jika mereka tidak memaafkanmu itu artinya _wishes_mu gagal." Jawabnya enteng.

Mulutku menganga lebar, terkejut dengan penuturannya. "Ya! Kau tidak boleh kejam begitu!"

"Itu sudah peraturannya Byun Baekhyun, dan jangan salahkan aku karena bukan aku yang membuat peraturan itu."

Jadi aku harus menyalahkan Tuhan? Terlaknatlah wahai kau malaikat maut. Jika aku menyalahi Tuhan nasibku pasti akan lebih buruk dari ini.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Yixing-_hyung_ dengan tidak rela. Itu artinya walaupun aku berusaha keras mencari tau kesalahanku dan meminta maaf pada kedua orang _wishes_ku, tapi jika tidak dimaafkan, aku akan tetap menjadi arwah penasaran.

Tidak! Hidupku tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini!

"Baiklah aku akan memberimu petunjuk, orang pertama yang berhubungan dengan _wishes_mu adalah seorang laki-laki bernama Do Kyungsoo." Ujarnya padaku.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Ulangku sambil berpikir beberapa saat dan tiba-tiba aku tersadar.

"Maksudmu Do Kyungsoo tetanggaku?!" Aku terkejut padanya dan si malaikat maut itu hanya menganggukan kepala mengiyakan.

"Kau sudah tau apa kesalahanmu padanya?"

Kepalaku mengangguk pelan, kelu dan sesak menghampiriku. "Ya, aku rasa aku tau."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu waktumu yang tersisa tinggal enam hari, ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Eung, sebenarnya dari kemarin aku ingin bertanya, wajahmu dan namamu sangat mirip dengan seorang penyanyi grup terkenal, apakah kalian orang yang sama?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu padanya.

Dia mendengus mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Pertanyaanmu itu sungguh tidak bermutu Byun Baekhyun, tentu saja wujud asliku tidak seperti manusia. Aku meniru wujud seorang pria bernama Zhang Yixing itu agar kau tidak takut saat bertemu denganku." Ia menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya, terlihat sekali matanya memandang remeh diriku. Seakan-akan aku adalah remahan kacang goreng.

Cih! Kukira dia benar-benar Zhang Yixing, padahal aku sudah siap-siap ingin minta tanda tanganya. Ternyata hanya Zhang Yixing imitasi.

"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun, aku akan menemuimu lagi setelah kau menyelesaikan _wishes_ pertamamu. Kalau kau sampai melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan…"

"Tanpa melewati waktu enam hari kau akan langsung menjadikanku arwah penasaran." Kataku melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bagus jika kau ingat, selamat berjuang Byun Baekhyun!" Kemudian sosok Zhang Yixing menghilang di kegelapan malam.

**e)(o**

**2nd days**

Aku berlari terburu-buru ke rumah Kyungsoo dengan napas terengah-engah, akhirnya aku sampai di depan sebuah toko kelontong yang tidak terlalu besar. Sudah lama aku tidak datang ke tempat ini kira-kira sudah tiga tahun lamanya.

Aku masuk ke dalam toko kelontong milik keluarga Kyungsoo dan mendapati Bibi Do sedang berdiri di depan kasir.

"Selamat siang bibi." Sapaku padanya saat aku sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Eo? Baekhyun-ah, sudah lama kau tidak kemari, bagaimana kabarmu?" Balasnya sambil tersenyum hangat padaku.

Senyumku mencuat keluar, "Aku baik-baik saja bibi."

"Bibi, apakah Kyungsoo ada di rumah?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

"Kyungsoo ada di kamarnya, naiklah ke atas."

"Terima kasih bibi, kalau begitu aku naik ke atas dulu." Jawabku cepat dan tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

Aku tidak menyangka kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara aku dan Kyungsoo nantinya akan berdampak besar padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kesalapahaman yang menurutku agak konyol ini akan menghambat kematianku.

Dulu aku dan Kyungsoo adalah tetangga, rumah kami hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja, bisa dibilang aku dan Kyungsoo adalah teman sejak kecil dan kami tumbuh bersama. Meski berteman sejak kecil tapi kami berdua tidak pernah satu sekolah dan sejak SMA dulu Kyungsoo pernah menyukai temanku yang bernama Kim Jongin.

Jongin dan aku cukup akrab karena kami berdua tergabung dalam klub yang sama saat SMA dulu. Aku sudah tau sejak lama bahwa Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin, bahkan dia juga memintaku untuk menjodohkannya dengan temanku itu.

Sampai suatu saat, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melihatku jalan berdua dengan Jongin tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sejak saat itulah Kyungsoo menjauhiku.

Kalian pasti mengira diam-diam aku menyukai Kim Jongin 'kan? Yang benar saja!

Aku masih waras untuk tidak menyukai laki-laki pecicilan sepertinya. Waktu itu aku pergi ke Dongdaemun bersama Jongin untuk menemaninya membeli kado ulang tahun Kyungsoo.

Ya, kalian benar! Kim Jongin ternyata juga menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi sayangnya, pada saat itu banyak hal yang terjadi pada kami bertiga. Sehingga pada akhirnya keluargaku memilih untuk pindah rumah ke daerah lain.

Jongin juga pindah ke Daegu dan setahun yang lalu dia memutuskan untuk masuk militer. Kyungsoo sendiri memilih untuk menjauhiku dan Jongin, sehingga kesalahpahaman ini tidak pernah terselesaikan.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo, aku langsung mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Kemudian pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka.

"_Eomma_ bisakah kau tidak membuat telingaku tu-" Omel Kyungsoo saat membuka pintu tapi, tiba-tiba kalimatnya terpotong saat melihatku.

"Byun.. Byun Baekhyun?" Ia terkejut, matanya membulat dan dapat kulihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa dia tidak suka dengan kedatanganku.

Walau begitu, aku harus tetap berusaha mendapatkan maafnya. "Lama tidak bertemu Do Kyungsoo."

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanyanya tidak ramah.

Kyungsoo menatapku sengit, "Aku tak suka melihat kotoran di sini. Enyah kau!"

Lelaki ini, kalau aku tidak ingat bahwa dia adalah _wishes_ku sudah kujahit mulutnya yang tajam itu.

"Boleh aku masuk? Kurasa ibumu akan marah jika mendengarmu berteriak padaku." Kataku masih berusaha ramah padanya.

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar ucapanku dan dengan kasar membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar menyuruhku masuk.

"Kyungsoo-ya aku tau kau marah padaku soal Jongin."

Aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan yang menjadi maksud serta tujuanku datang ke sini, saat kami sudah duduk berhadapan di kasurnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menatapku sekilas tanpa mengatakan apapun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela untuk mengacuhkanku.

"Do Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf." Ucapku pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo menatapku dengan pandangan antara kaget dan tidak suka.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Apa kau sekarang merasa bersalah karena sudah menusukku dari belakang?"

Entah mengapa kepalaku menunduk otomatis. Kyungsoo yang memiliki pembawaan tenang sudah tak hadir dalam dirinya. Aku hanya berharap perubahan itu terjadi bukan karna diriku. Semoga.

"Aku tau, aku salah karena tidak pernah mencoba menjelaskan masalah ini padamu. Tapi kau hanya salah paham saja padaku dan Jongin."

Bisa kudengar decakan keluar, "Apa maksudmu? Aku dengan jelas melihatmu berkencan dengan Kim Jongin di belakangku, dan kau baru mengaku padaku setelah tiga tahun lamanya!"

"Padahal kau adalah orang yang paling tau bahwa aku sangat menyukainya, Byun Baekhyun."

Kepalaku mendongak saat mendengar sebuah isakan ringan, dan ya mata bulat Do Kyungsoo sudah basah.

"Kyungsoo-ya kau hanya salah paham padaku, aku dan Jongin memang pergi ke Dongdaemun bersama. Tapi kami melakukannya untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun untukmu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Aku akan mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Kau tau, Kim Jongin juga sangat menyukaimu karena itu dia memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah. Dia ingin memberi kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu."

Do Kyungsoo menatapku dengan alis terangkat, "Aku tidak bodoh begitu saja mempercayai ucapanmu Byun Baekhyun, kalau itu memang hanya salah paham kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya sejak dulu padaku?!"

"Tiga tahun lalu aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu tapi tiba-tiba saja ayahku meninggal dan aku melupakan semuanya. Saat itu aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, Do Kyungsoo." Jawabku frustasi.

"Pulanglah Baekhyun-ah, walaupun kau telah menjelaskan semuanya padaku itu tidak akan bisa merubah apapun. Jongin sudah pergi." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menunduk, suaranya melirih. Sepertinya memang akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Ini untukmu." Ucapku sambil memberikan bungkusan hadiah dan sebuah surat pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

Kucoba melayangkan senyum terbaikku, "Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang belum sempat diberikan oleh Jongin padamu. Lalu surat itu adalah surat yang dititipkannya padaku sehari sebelum dia masuk militer."

"Apa ini benar-benar dari Kim Jongin?" Tanyanya terkejut padaku dan aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku mengiyakan.

"Kim Jongin bilang, dua tahun lagi setelah dia keluar dari militer nanti, dia ingin menemuimu lagi untuk menyerahkan hadiah dan surat itu padamu. Ia juga bilang dia ingin melamarmu setelah keluar dari militer, dia bahkan memintaku untuk menjagamu."

"Benarkah Kim Jongin mengatakan hal itu?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

Kepalaku mengangguk lagi, kali ini dibarengi dengan senyumanku, "Ya dan Jongin sering mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu."

Setelah mendengar penjelasanku, Kyungsoo langsung menangis dengan keras sambil memeluk hadiah dan surat yang akan diberikan Jongin padanya.

Jujur saja aku ini tidak bisa menghadapi orang yang sedang menangis. Saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis aku hanya bisa menontonnya saja sambil sesekali menepuk punggung Kyungsoo untuk menghiburnya.

Setelah pengakuan yang dramatis itu, aku pamit untuk pulang dan yang membuatku cukup kaget dan senang adalah Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang.

Walaupun selama di perjalanan menuju rumahku kami lebih banyak diam. Tentu saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku dan Kyungsoo jalan bersama sejak permusuhan kami tiga tahun yang lalu. Sudah sangat wajar jika kami berdua bersikap kaku dan canggung satu sama lain.

"Kyungsoo-ya, sampai di sini saja kau mengantarku." Ucapku memecahkan keheningan dan kekakuan ini.

Kami berdua berhenti di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahku.

Kyungsoo melayangkan senyum hatinya padaku, "Baekhyun-ah, terima kasih karena kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku dan aku juga minta maaf sudah mendiamkanmu selama tiga tahun ini."

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, itu semua bukan salahmu." Kataku seraya menggeleng.

"Kyungsoo-ya jaga dirimu baik-baik, mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa lagi memenuhi permintaan Jongin untuk menjagamu sampai dia keluar dari militer nanti." Ucapku pahit sambil mengingat kematianku yang tinggal menghitung hari.

Kyungsoo hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Pulanglah, dan hati-hati di jalan." Lanjutku lagi padanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu, salam untuk ibumu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil berbalik meninggalkanku.

Setelah Kyungsoo pulang aku masuk ke dalam taman di dekat rumahku dan duduk di kursi taman yang sama seperti kemarin. Entah kenapa perasaanku jauh lebih ringan sekarang, mungkin ini efek dari berkurangnya dosaku. Ya, dosaku yang telah membuat seorang lelaki bernama Do Kyungsoo salah paham selama bertahun-tahun.

Aku menatap pergelangan tanganku yang dihiasi dua buah tanda _wishes_ dan benar saja, tanda wishes itu sudah berkurang satu. Menyisakan sebuah tanda _wishes_ abstrak yang terukir dengan 'sangat cantik' di pergelangan tanganku.

"Kau memang hebat Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa menyelesaikan satu _wishes_mu hanya dalam waktu satu hari." Banggaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Jika aku bisa menyelesaikan satu _wishes_ku lagi dalam waktu singkat, kurasa aku masih bisa bersenang-senang sebelum mati." Ucapku lagi sebelum tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara mengerikan yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Byun Baekhyun!"

Benar saja malaikat maut yang menamakan diri sebagai Zhang Yixing itu sudah berdiri di depanku dengan wajah angkuhnya seperti biasa.

"Yixing-_hyung_ kau sudah datang? Lihat, aku berhasil menyelesaikan _wishes_ pertamaku dalam waktu sehari."

Pamer sambil memperlihatkan hasil karya di tanganku tak masalah bukan?

"Ternyata kau lumayan juga Byun, setidaknya kau tidak membuat reputasiku sebagai malaikat maut anjlok menurun."

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku merasa tersinggung.

"Ya, setidaknya kau sudah berhasil menyelesaikan satu _wishes_mu sehingga aku tidak akan dicemooh oleh _scheduler_ lain karena menangani klien bodoh sepertimu."

_Scheduler_ sialan! Seandainya dia manusia aku sudah mencincangnya sedari dulu.

"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun, aku akan memberimu petunjuk tentang _wishes_ terakhirmu, kau siap?" Ucapnya dengan malas-malasan.

Menyebalkan sekali malaikat maut ini! Memang dia saja yang malas bertemu denganku? Aku juga berjuta-juta kali lebih malas bertemu dengannya! Dasar Zhang Yixing imitasi!!

"Kau menjelek-jelekan aku lagi, Byun Baekhyun?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil menyeringai.

"Aku siap menerima _wishes_mu, _hyung_." Ucapku pura-pura bodoh, berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Lalu si Zhang Yixing imitasi itu hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kesalnya yang mengerikan.

"_Wishes_ terakhirmu adalah itu…" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah papan billboard besar yang terletak di sisi taman.

Aku menatap papan billboard yang ditunjuk oleh Yixing-hyung dengan bingung. Selama aku hidup aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan papan billboard. Seharusnya papan billboard itu yang berurusan denganku karena rumahku hampir saja digusur akibat pembangunan papan billboard sialan itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Yang kumaksud adalah orang yang ada di dalam papan billboard itu!" Seru Yixing-hyung setengah berteriak, ternyata dia membaca pikiranku lagi.

Aku kembali menatap gambar seseorang yang ada di papan billboard yang ditunjuknya. Bukankah Dia penyanyi solo yang sedang naik daun itu? Park Chanyeol?

"Yixing-_hyung_ maksudmu orang yang berhubungan dengan _wishes_ku itu adalah Park Chanyeol si penyanyi solo itu?" Tanyaku ragu sambil menunjuk papan billboard.

Lalu ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan singkat.

"Sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku bersumpah untuk kucingku yang sudah mati, aku tidak pernah mengenal lelaki yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu."

Aku mulai panik, tentu. Kenpa panik? Aku tak merasa pernah mengenal lantas mengapa sekarang aku dicap memiliki masalah dengannya? Kenapa penghambat kematianku adalah orang yang tidak kukenali?

"Aku tidak tau Byun, tapi yang jelas lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu adalah _wishes_ terakhirmu. Asal kau tahu sepanjang eksistensiku sebagai _scheduler_, aku tidak pernah salah memilih _wishes_."

Telingaku berfokus pada Yixing-_hyung_, tetapi mataku terpaku pada papan billboard di hadapanku. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah bertemu ataupun mengenal Park Chanyeol, jadi mana mungkin aku memiliki kesalahan padanya, aku bahkan bukan antifansnya."

"Itu bukan urusanku, tugasku hanya mengawasimu saja dan jika kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan _wishes_mu aku tinggal menjadikanmu sebagai arwah penasaran."

Astaga, makhluk Tuhan paling aneh ini benar-benar! Sedikit-sedikit mengancam, sedikit-sedikit jadi arwah penasaran. Kurasa ia yang ingin merasakan jadi arwah penasaran, entahlah.

"Aku pergi dulu Byun Baekhyun, sampai jumpa lima hari lagi." Ucapnya lalu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Tuhan, tolong mutasi malaikat pencabut nyawamu itu!

**e)(o**

**3rd days**

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di depan gedung salah satu agensi terkenal di Korea, SM Enterteiment. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan bagaimana caranya bertemu dengan si penyanyi terkenal, Park Chanyeol.

Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki kesalahan tak termaafkan pada lelaki yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu? Bertatap muka langsung dengannya saja tidak pernah!

Aku akui, aku pernah sekali mencelanya karena bosan melihat wajahnya yang membintangi iklan di mana-mana. Tapi apa karena itu menyebabkan aku bersalah padanya? Yang benar saja! Lagipula masih banyak orang di luar sana yang lebih sadis mencelanya dibandingkan aku.

"Aish! Apa aku masuk saja ke dalam dan mencari Park Chanyeol?"

Aku memang sudah gila karena nekad datang ke gedung agensinya. Tapi lebih baik aku gila daripada mati konyol dan berakhir menjadi arwah penasaran.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang petugas keamanan tiba-tiba menghampiriku.

"Aku… aku ingin bertemu Park Chanyeol." Jawabku dengan bodoh padanya.

Petugas keamanan itu menatapku dengan curiga, dia pasti mengira aku adalah salah satu penggemar Park Chanyeol. Ya tentu bodoh! Kau terlalu frontal, Byun Baekhyun.

"Maaf tuan, jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol datanglah ke konsernya yang akan digelar satu bulan lagi." Ujarnya tegas dan secara halus mengusirku.

Kau benar paman dan satu bulan lagi aku akan mendatangi konsernya sebagai arwah penasaran. Membuat kacau konsernya lalu menjadi viral di internet, serta memunculkan berita aneh tentang para idola menyewa hantu untuk ketenarannya.

Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi dan memikirkan rencana lain. Tepat pada saat itu sepertinya malaikat keberuntungan sedang berpihak padaku, karena di stasiun kereta aku menguping sebuah pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku harus pergi ke Busan selama seminggu, tapi kalau aku melakukannya manajer Park Chanyeol pasti akan memecatku." Kata seorang perempuan yang sepertinya lebih tua dariku dengan nada cemas.

"Kalau begitu, kau cari saja orang yang mau menggantikanmu bekerja selama seminggu di apartemen Park Chanyeol." balas seorang temannya.

"Aish, mana ada yang tahan bekerja sebagai pembantu di apartemennya, bekerja sehari di apartemennya sama saja dengan kerja rodi selama satu bulan." Ucapnya lagi dengan cemas.

Bagus, ini kesempatan besar untukku.

Perlahan kuhampiri kedua perempuan yang menjadi pusat perhatianku. "Permisi, apakah kau membutuhkan pembantu sementara?"

"Ya, aku memang sedang mencari seseorang yang mau menggantikanku bekerja sebagai pembantu selama seminggu." Jawabnya dengan bingung sambil menatapku.

Senyumku merekah seketika, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa menggantikanmu bekerja sebagai pembantu, tenang saja aku berpengalaman menjadi pembantu rumah tangga dan aku cukup profesional." Bohong, nyatanya aku tak pernah menjadi pembantu, tapi apalah gunanya jujur kalau bohong saja bisa membantumu.

Aku memang tidak pernah menjadi pembantu sebelumnya, tapi aku sering membantu ibuku membersihkan rumah. Jadi, kurasa tidak masalah.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, kalau begitu kau bisa mulai bekerja besok, aku akan memberikan alamatnya padamu." Katanya kelewat gembira.

"Besok?! Apa aku tidak bisa mulai bekerja sekarang?!" Ucapku setengah berteriak.

Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu, waktuku tinggal 5 hari lagi.

"Apa?" Ucapnya lagi dengan bingung.

Aish, Byun Baekhyun bodoh! Dia pasti akan curiga padamu.

Terpaksa kulayangkan senyum palsuku yang bisa dipastikan terlihat sangat kaku. "Ah tidak, mulai bekerja besokpun tidak masalah."

Baiklah Park Chanyeol, tunggu kedatanganku besok!

**e)(o**

**4th days**

"Apartemen nomor 614 lantai 12 ." Ejaku setelah sampai di sebuah gedung apartemen yang cukup mewah di daerah Gangnam.

Setelah sampai di depan apartemen bernomor 614 di lantai 12, aku segera memencet bel. Kemarin Yijung-_noona_, perempuan yang kugantikan pekerjaannya sebagai pembantu di apartemen Park Chanyeol memberitahuku untuk tidak datang terlambat di hari pertamaku bekerja.

Dia juga sudah meperingatkanku untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan Park Chanyeol. Menurut Yijung-_noona_, Park Chanyeol si penyanyi terkenal itu walaupun wajahnya terlihat baik hati, tapi sebenarnya dia itu agak sensitif dan sangat rewel. Jadi aku harus bersabar menghadapinya.

_Klek_

Sesaat kemudian seseorang membuka pintu apartemen.

"Selamat pagi, saya Byun Baekhyun. Saya adalah orang yang akan menggantikan Yijung-_noona_ selama seminggu kedepan." Sapaku berbasa-basi dengan lelaki yang membukakan pintu untukku.

"Ah, jadi kau orangnya, perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun manajer Park Chanyeol. Kau sudah tau pekerjaanmu di sini 'kan?" Ia mempersilahkanku untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kepalaku mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku akan bekerja menjadi pembantu di apartemen ini dari jam 8 pagi hingga jam 4 sore."

"Kuharap kau rajin bekerja karena Chanyeol itu sangat sibuk dan dia tidak suka memiliki pembantu yang malas. Sepertinya kau masih muda berapa umurmu?" Tanyanya masih ramah.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk rajin bekerja, umurku 23 tahun."

Senyum mempesona terpancar dari wajah Oh Sehun. Ternyata manajernya Park Chanyeol juga tampan. "Wah, ternyata kau seumuran dengan Chanyeol, kalau begitu panggil aku Sehun saja. Mulailah bekerja Baekhyun-ssi karena sepertinya majikanmu itu masih tidur."

Jika Park Chanyeol itu sangat sibuk, itu artinya dia akan jarang tinggal di apartemen jadi aku bisa masuk ke kamarnya dan mencari petunjuk yang berhubungan denganku.

Aku juga bisa bertanya pada Oh Sehun, sepertinya dia orang yang menyenangkan dan ramah, aku bisa dengan lelusa bertanya tentang Park Chanyeol.

Semangat, Byun Baekhyun. Ini semua demi kelangsungan hidupmu agar kau batal menjadi arwah penasaran. Semangat!

**e)(o**

Aku terduduk dengan lemas di kamarku, setelah pulang bekerja dari apartemen Chanyeol. Kurasa aku mulai setuju dengan pernyataan Yijung-_noona_ yang mengatakan bahwa bekerja di apartemen Chanyeol sehari sama saja dengan bekerja rodi selama sebulan.

Seluruh tenagaku terkuras habis untuk membersihkan apartemen bodoh itu. Padahal Park Chanyeol itu tinggal sendirian tapi kenapa jumlah pakaian kotornya seperti jumlah seragam murid satu sekolah.

Benar sekali! Seharian ini aku hanya sibuk mencuci dan menyetrika pakaiannya yang setinggi Namsan Tower jika ditumpuk. Sialnya lagi aku bahkan tidak sempat bertemu dengan _wishes_ku, Park Chanyeol.

Setelah bangun tidur dia pergi dengan manajernya entah kemana. Sedangkan aku sibuk berkencan dengan pakaian-pakaian kotornya. Benar-benar sial!

"Waktumu tinggal tiga hari lagi Byun Baekhyun, jika kau tidak cepat-cepat menyelesaikan _wishes_mu kau akan resmi bergabung dengan klub hantu berhanbok putih. Aku tidak mau mati begitu saja dan menjadi arwah penasaran!"

**e)(o**

**5th days**

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Tanyaku pelan sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol..

Sepertinya Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun sudah pergi lagi. Sepertinya hari ini juga akan seperti hari kemarin.

Saat aku akan berjalan ke arah dapur aku melihat Park Chanyeol sedang sibuk menandatangani poster-posternya di ruang televisi.

Bingo! Ternyata keberuntungan masih berpihak padamu Byun Baekhyun. Ini kesempatanmu untuk bertanya padanya.

"Sehun-ah kau kah itu? Kenapa cepat sekali kau datang? Aku sedang menandatangani poster-poster untuk penggemarku." Ia berujar tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arahku.

Sepertinya bocah ini mengira aku Oh Sehun.

Baru saja aku akan membalas ucapannya tapi dengan cepat dia sudah memotongnya.

"Aish! Kenapa pulpen ini tidak ada isinya!" Umpatnya setengah berteriak masih tidak menatapku.

Tanpa diperintah aku langsung mengambil pulpenku yang kusimpan di dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ini pakai saja pulpenku." Kataku pelan.

Ia langsung menyambar pulpenku dan masih tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Oh Sehun, kenapa suaramu jadi berubah begitu?" Tanyanya bingung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

Akhirnya bocah ini melihatku juga, dan saat dia melihatku ekspresinya wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi terkejut dan tidak percaya.

Satu hal langsung masuk di fikiranku, Apa di masa lalu kami pernah saling mengenal? Rasanya tidak.

"Siapa kau?!" Teriaknya keras hingga membuatku terlonjak kaget.

Senyumku menguar, "Selamat pagi, saya Byun Baekhyun. Saya adalah pembantu yang menggantikan Yijung-_noona_ selama seminggu kedepan. Saya sudah mulai bekerja sejak kemarin tapi anda belum sempat melihatku." Walau kaget, sebisa mungkin aku memperkenalkan diriku.

Park Chanyeol masih menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya. Matanya menatapku lekat-lekat seperti menyelidiki sesuatu dalam diam.

"Chanyeol-ssi kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku memecahkan keheningan, jujur saja aku merasa risih dengan tatapannya.

Sepertinya Chanyeol tersadar dengan ucapanku kerena dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada poster yang sedang ditandatanganinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan pergi dari sini!" Ucapnya sedingin es padaku.

"Iya?" Balasku bingung merespon ucapannya.

Chanyeol kembali menatapku dengan tatapan sadis seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Zhang Yixing imitasi padaku, dan tatapannya itu membuatku mundur beberapa langkah karena takut.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!"

**e)(o**

Sepertinya aku memang memiliki kesalahan yang tak termaafkan pada Park Chanyeol.

Karena selama seharian ini aku bekerja di apartemennnya, dia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan menakutkan. Sikapnya sangat dingin bahkan Chanyeol seperti menolak kehadiranku di sekitarnya, dia seperti memiliki dendam kesumat padaku.

Jujur aku kesal! Dia marah padaku tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat hingga membuatnya bersikap menyebalkan padaku.

Aku ingin bertanya padanya tapi saat bertatap muka langsung dan mendengar suaranya yang tidak bersahabat itu nyaliku langsung ciut. Sekali lagi waktuku terbuang dengan percuma.

Aku berhenti di sebuah mini market di sekitar apartemen Chanyeol beberapa saat setelah pulang kerja. Saat sedang mengambil sebuah minuman aku melihat seorang perempuan berseragam SMA sedang membaca novel Wuthering Heights.

Saat aku SMP dulu novel itu sangat populer di kalangan pelajar, bahkan dulu aku harus mengantri untuk membacanya di perpustakaan sekolah.

Seingatku, dulu seorang temanku pernah meminjamkan novel itu secara cuma-cuma padaku tapi sayangnya aku belum sempat membacanya.

"Sayang sekali novel itu sudah terlanjur hilang sebelum aku membacanya." Gumamku pelan sambil berjalan keluar untuk pulang.

**e)(o**

**6th days**

Ini benar-benar gawat! Dua hari lagi tersisa untuk menyelesaikan _wishes_ku tapi aku masih belum tau apa kesalahanku pada Chanyeol. Yang lebih mengerikan lagi, sepertinya bekerja sebagai pembantu di apartemen Chanyeol adalah pilihan terburuk yang pernah kulakukan.

Selama tiga hari bekerja sebagai pembantunya aku selalu disibukkan oleh pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Aku bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelinap ke kamar Chanyeol atau bertanya-tanya pada Sehun untuk mencari petunjuk. Ditambah lagi Chanyeol yang selalu menunjukan sikap permusuhannya padaku, membuatku enggan untuk mendekatinya.

Saat ini si muka dingin Park Chanyeol itu sedang melakukan sesi wawancara di apartemennya dengan salah satu majalah terkenal di Korea. Tentu saja aku sebagai pembantu yang baik diwajibkan untuk melayani tamu-tamunya itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah kau menceritakan tentang cinta pertamamu?" samar-samar aku mendengar seorang jurnalis bertanya pada Chanyeol saat aku sedang membuatkan minuman untuk mereka.

"Saat sekolah dulu aku pernah menyukai seseorang, aku bahkan sempat memberikan sebuah hadiah yang sangat diinginkan olehnya tapi sayangnya dia menolakku." Telingaku berhasil mendengar jawabannya.

Tidak kusangka si pangeran berwajah dingin itu pernah mengalami patah hati, walaupun sikapnya menyebalkan tapi aku harus mengakui bahwa Park Chanyeol itu tampan.

Aku jadi ingin tau orang bodoh mana yang pernah menolaknya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ia menolakmu?" Tanya jurnalis itu.

"Tentu saja aku sangat terpukul saat dia menolakku karena pada saat itu aku benar-benar sangat menyukainya." Bariton Chanyeol terdengar lagi.

"Setelah kau menjadi penyanyi terkenal apakah kau pernah bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Aku melihat Chanyeol tampak berpikir sebentar lalu mulai menjawab.

"Antara iya dan tidak, aku pernah bertemu lagi dengannya tapi aku merasa seperti tidak bertemu dengan dirinya."

Aish jawaban macam apa itu tidak jelas sekali, apa jangan-jangan orang yang disukai Chanyeol itu sudah mati dan dia bertemu dengan hantunya?

"Lalu seandainya cinta pertamamu itu meminta maaf padamu dan merasa menyesal telah menolakmu di masa lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mataku yang kini mengarah kepada mereka lantas menatap sang jurnalis heran, kenapa ada manusia seingin tau itu.

Pada saat yang sama aku mulai menyuguhkan minuman pada tamu-tamu ini. Aku sengaja melambatkan gerakanku karena jujur, aku juga penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan Chanyeol.

Tapi si pangeran berwajah dingin itu langsung melemparkan pandangan-pergi-kau-dari-sini-nya padaku.

Sepertinya dia merasa terganggu dengan kemunculanku, Sehun yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Baekhyun-ssi bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" Tanya Sehun dengan tersenyum padaku.

Aku menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal, ingin sekali aku mengumpatnya tapi hal itu tidak mungkin kulakukan jika tidak ingin diberi nasehat mengerikan oleh si Zhang Yixing imitasi.

"Baiklah."

**e)(o**

Selama aku menunggu wawancara Chanyeol selesai, aku menggunakan waktuku untuk mencari tau tentang Chanyeol lewat internet. Ternyata dia lahir dan tinggal di Seoul hingga lulus SD tapi setelah itu dia pindah ke Amerika dan baru tiga tahun belakangan ini menetap di Korea.

Sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya denganku, karena aku lahir dan tinggal di Bucheon hingga lulus SD. Saat masuk SMP aku dan keluarga baru menetap di Seoul hingga sekarang.

Jadi, wajar saja 'kan aku merasa tidak mengenalnya, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki kesalahan pada Chanyeol jika kami tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya? Benar-benar membingungkan.

"Chanyeol-ssi aku membawakan teh untukmu." Ucapku pelan sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bocah itu sedang asik memainkan psp di sofa kamarnya.

Sehun yang menyuruhku untuk membawakan teh hangat ke kamar Chanyeol beberapa jam setelah dia menyelesaikan wawancaranya.

"Letakkan saja di meja."

Tak menoleh dan tak mengalihkan pandangan. Sabar Byun Baekhyun, ingat dia adalah _wishes_mu, harapanmu satu-satunya jika kau tidak ingin bergabung dalam klub hantu berhanbok putih.

"Chanyeol-ssi boleh kah aku bertanya padamu?"

Chanyeol tetap mengacuhkanku, dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku sedikitpun.

"Chanyeol-ssi apakah di masa lalu kita pernah saling mengenal?"

"Apakah aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?" Tanyaku takut-takut padanya.

Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah mengerikan dari tatapan si Zhang Yixing imitasi.

Matanya menatapku tajam, "Kau! Byun Baekhyun..."

Perasaanku harap-harap cemas.

"Keluar kau dari kamarku!"

**e)(o**

**7th days**

Sepertinya takdirku di dunia ini memang menjadi arwah penasaran. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku menjadi manusia, tapi aku bahkan belum mengetahui apa _wishes_ku pada Chanyeol.

Sepertinya ini balasan untukku karena selama hidup aku hanya pergi ke gereja saat Natal dan Paskah saja. Aku benar-benar lelaki yang penuh dosa.

"Baekhyun-ah kau mau berangkat kerja?" Tanya ibuku saat aku sedang melamun sambil mengikat tali sepatuku.

"Iya, _eomma_." Tak ada semangat sekali dalam diriku. Astaga. Kalau tahu aku akan mati secepat ini, aku akan terus berbakti bada ibuku. Membayangkan kesalahanku padanya membuatku sedih, bisa dipastikan aku adalah calon penghuni neraka.

"Aish kau ini, kenapa lesu sekali?" Tanyanya dengan lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit lelah."

Bohong, dosaku bertambah. Sudah tahu mau mati, masih berbuat dosa.

"Aigoo… anak _eomma_ pasti lelah bekerja terus-terusan." Ia terseyum lembut padaku.

Aku menatap ibuku sebentar dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Eomma_... aku sangat menyayangimu." Ucapku sambil menitikan air mata.

"_Eomma_ harus selalu sehat dan bahagia." Ucapku lagi sambil cepat-cepat mengelap air mataku.

"Kau 'kan putra _eomma_, tentu saja _eomma_ juga menyayangimu dan _eomma_ akan selalu sehat dan bahagia untukmu." Balasnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi bekerja dulu." Kataku sambil tersenyum getir dan berjalan keluar rumah.

_Eomma_ aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku yang harus pergi menyusul _appa_ lebih dulu.

**e)(o**

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Chanyeol tanpa sadar aku melewati SMPku dulu. Sudah 11 tahun berlalu rasanya baru kemarin aku pindah ke Seoul dan masuk ke SMP ini.

Entah kenapa kakiku melangkah masuk ke sekolah ini, aku merasa seperti ada yang menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya jam sekolah sudah dimulai karena koridor di sekolah ini terlihat sepi.

Aku berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan di sekolah ini sampai aku berhenti di sebuah papan pengumuman, dalam papan pengumuman itu tertempel poster Park Chanyeol yang sedang membintangi iklan bimbingan belajar.

"Byun Baekhyun? Kau masih ingat denganku?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba berjalan menghampiriku.

Aku menatap lelaki yang menghampiriku itu. "Kim Jongdae? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Aku terkejut melihatnya.

Kim Jongdae adalah ketua kelasku saat duduk di kelas 3 SMP.

"Aku mengajar sebagai guru musik di sini, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja." Jawabku singkat sambil kembali menatap poster Chanyeol.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya 'kan, bocah pendek, gendut, dan berkacamata saat SMP itu nantinya akan menjadi seorang bintang di masa depan." Jongdae tiba-tiba bersuara saat aku sibuk menatap poster Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanyaku bingung padanya.

"Tentu saja Park Chanyeol, memangnya siapa lagi?" Jawabnya santai sambil menunjuk gambar Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan dia bocah pendek dan berkacamata saat SMP, bukankah Park Chanyeol itu menghabiskan masa SMPnya di Amerika?"

Aku yang menatap Jongdae bingung, juga dibalas tatapan bingung olehnya.

"Chanyeol memang pindah ke Amerika saat duduk di kelas 2 SMP, tapi sebelumnya 'kan dia bersekolah di SMP ini. Kita berdua bahkan satu angkatan dengannya."

Mataku sontak terbelakak.

"Jadi bocah itu pernah sekolah di SMP ini juga? Tapi kenapa aku tidak tau?"

"Aish! Kau ini pura-pura bodoh ya? Bukannya waktu SMP dulu Chanyeol pernah menyukaimu tapi kau menolaknya?"

Hah? Apa? Bagaimana? Kenapa kepalaku jadi tidak menyerap kata-kta begini?

Park Chanyeol menyukaiku? lelucon macam apa ini?!

"Kim Jongdae apa maksud perkataanmu tadi? Selama SMP aku tidak pernah mengenal lelaki yang bernama Park Chanyeol apalagi mendengar kabar bahwa dia menyukaiku." Tanyaku menuntut padanya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau benar-benar tidak mengenal Chanyeol saat SMP dulu?" Tanyanya memastikan dan aku langsung menggelangkan kepalaku kuat-kuat.

"Park Chanyeol malang sekali nasibmu." Ucapnya prihatin.

Terlihat Jongdae menghembuskam nafasnya pelan, "Baekhyun-ah, apa dulu kau mengenal seorang lelaki pendek dan memakai kacamata yang sering bertemu denganmu di perpustakaan?"

Aku menatap Jongdae sambil mengingat masa laluku saat SMP.

"Saat kau kelas 2 SMP lelaki itu pernah memberimu novel Wuthering Heights." Lanjutnya.

Kepalaku mengangguk cepat, aku menginat sesuatu. "Aku ingat, dulu ada seorang lelaki yang meminjamkan novel Wuthering Heights padaku, tapi aku lupa wajahnya bahkan aku tidak tau namanya."

"Ia adalah Park Chanyeol."

Apa?!

Jangan-jangan itu adalah _wishes_ku, Chanyeol marah padaku karena aku tidak mengembalikan novel Wuthering Heights-nya.

"Jongdae-ya apakah Chanyeol marah padaku karena aku tidak mengembalikan novelnya?" Tanyaku takut-takut.

Jongdae menatapku dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Baekhyun-ah apa kau membaca novel itu?"

Kepalaku menggeleng lemah, "Aku belum sempat membacanya karena tasku yang berisi novel itu hilang di stasiun."

"Di dalam novel itu berisi surat yang ditulis Chanyeol untukmu, isi surat itu memintamu untuk menemui Chanyeol di taman setelah pulang sekolah karena dia ingin menyatakan cintanya padamu."

"Chanyeol bahkan kehujanan di taman selama 5 jam demi menunggumu datang tapi sayangnya kau tidak datang menemuinya." Ucapnya menjelaskan.

Mataku terbelak tidak percaya saat mendengar ucapan Jongdae.

"Kim Jongdae, kau berbohong padaku 'kan?!"

"Kau tau, dia bahkan sampai masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit Pneumothrax-nya kambuh karena terlalu lama menunggumu di bawah hujan."

Mataku menatap nanar ke arah Jongdae, "Tapi saat itu aku benar-benar tidak tau jika dia memintaku untuk menemuinya."

"Sepertinya Chanyeol salah paham padamu, saat dia tahu kau tidak menemuinya karena ikut acara kencan buta dengan teman-temanmu. Dia benar-benar sakit hati dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti orangtuanya pindah ke Amerika." Ucap Jongdae lagi.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongdae, ternyata kesalahanku pada Chanyeol benar-benar sangat fatal.

Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia akan memaafkanku. Pantas saja selama ini dia selalu bersikap seperti membenciku, karena aku memang pantas dibenci olehnya.

Setelah pembicaraanku dengan Jongdae di sekolah, aku langsung berlari dengan kencang menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan _wishes_ku walaupun aku tidak yakin _wishes_ku akan berhasil.

Dengan terburu-buru aku keluar dari pintu elevator dan berlari menuju pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Saat akan memasukan pin tiba-tiba saja seseorang keluar dari pintu apartemen, dan orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol!" Teriaku padanya dan dia menatapku dengan kaget.

"Ya! Kau mau menakutiku!" Bentaknya padaku.

"Pak Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tau bahwa kau adalah lelaki yang memberiku novel Wuthering Heights saat SMP." Ucapku cepat sambil membungkukan badanku berkali-kali padanya.

Chanyeol hanya menatapku dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau sudah tau siapa aku, Byun Baekhyun. Lalu untuk apa lagi kau datang padaku? Bukankah kau yang menolakku?"

Aku menegak menatap Chanyeol dengan putus asa.

"Saat itu aku belum sempat membaca suratmu karena tasku dan novel itu hilang di stasiun, sungguh aku tidak berbohong." Ucapku memelas padanya.

Chanyeol menatapku tajam, aura gelap hadir padanya. "Apa itu penting sekarang? Kau tau, aku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang menunggumu datang di tengah hujan!"

"Aku bersalah padamu, maaf..." Ucapku hampir menangis.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku, apa karena sekarang aku sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal sehingga kau berharap aku mengemis lagi padamu?!"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin kau memaafkanku saja, agar aku bisa…"

"Agar apa?!" Tuntutnya.

"Agar semua kesalahanku di dunia ini termaafkan."

"Cih! Kau berkata seperti itu seakan-akan kau akan mati saja."

"Aku memang-" Ucapku tertahan.

Tidak, Baek. Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, Park Chanyeol." Putusku pada akhirnya.

"Simpan saja permintaan maafmu itu Byun Baekhyun, karena aku tidak membutuhkannya!" Ucapnya santai sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

Tubuhku spotan berbalik dan mengejarnya. Hal itu berhasil membuatnya berbalik dan berhenti untuk menatapku.

"Hari ini kau libur saja, tapi besok kau harus datang lebih pagi ke apartemenku!" Ucapnya mengacuhkan ucapanku sambil masuk ke dalam elevator.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku…" Dan sebelum aku meyelesaikan ucapanku Chanyeol sudah memotongnya.

"Ah… ini untukmu, itu sebagai ganti pulpen yang pernah kau pinjamkan padaku." Ia melemparkan sebuah bungkusan hadiah padaku.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung menatap kepergian Chanyeol. Satu hal yang sudah jelas, _wishes_ku gagal.

Aku menatap hadiah yang diberikan Chanyeol dengan sedih.

"Park Chanyeol, aku tidak meminta hadiah ini, aku hanya meminta maafmu."

**e)(o**

Aku terduduk dengan dengan sedih di tempat tidurku meratapi nasibku yang sebentar lagi akan mati dan menjadi arwah penasaran.

Aku sudah membuka hadiah yang diberikan Chanyeol padaku, hadiah itu berisi sebuah pulpen baru yang terlihat mahal dan tiga buah kelopak bunga mawar.

"Apa bocah itu sudah tau aku akan mati sehingga memberiku kelopak bunga mawar?"

"Jika aku sudah menjadi arwah penasaran jangan salahkan aku, jika nantinya aku menggentayangimu Park Chanyeol!" Dengusku seorang diri.

"Apa kabar Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" ucap seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat kukenal.

"Yixing-_hyung_..." Sahutku tiba-tiba dan kemudian aku melihat sosoknya sedang berdiri di sudut kamarku.

"Aku gagal menyelesaikan _wishes_ku, sepertinya takdirku memang menjadi arwah penasaran."

"Coba kau lihat pergelangan tanganmu." Perintahnya.

Aku langsung menatap pergelangan tanganku dan terkejut karena tidak ada satupun tanda _wishes_ di tanganku.

"Kenapa di tanganku tidak ada tanda _wishes_?" Ujarku bingung bercampur senang.

"Selamat, Byun. Kau berhasil menyelesaikan semua _wishes_mu." Zhang Yixing tersenyum ganjil padaku.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Chanyeol tidak memaafkanku?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Sebenarnya orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan _wishes_mu adalah orang-orang yang sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu. Hanya saja kau diharuskan menyadari kesalahanmu dan meminta maaf pada mereka sehingga saat kau meninggal nanti, kau tidak akan memiliki penyesalan apapun."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, itu benar dan kau tau kenapa aku memilih Do Kyungsoo dan Park Chanyeol sebagai _wishes_mu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena selain orangtuamu mereka adalah dua orang yang paling mencintaimu di dunia ini." Jelas Zhang Yixing.

Tanpa terasa aku menangis saat mendengar perkataan Yixing-_hyung_, aku tidak menyangka Do Kyungsoo dan Park Chanyeol yang sebelumya tidak kupedulikan ternyata mereka berdua selalu mencintaiku.

"Yixing-_hyung_, apakah aku akan benar-benar mati hari ini?" Tanyaku sambil menahan tangis.

Malaikat maut Zhang menatapku sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Kematian setiap manusia sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan sejak mereka dilahirkan ke dunia ini , dan mereka tidak bisa melawan takdir itu termasuk dirimu sendiri Byun." Ia memberiku nasehat.

"Ah sayang sekali aku harus pergi dari dunia yang indah ini, dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Tapi setelah kematian adalah kehidupan manusia yang sesungguhnya bukan?" Ucapku mengutip kata-katanya sambil tersenyum.

Yixung-hyung hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapanku. "Baiklah Byun Baekhyun, kau akan meninggal hari ini tanggal 27 November 2013 jam 11.25 malam akibat serangan jantung."

"Apakah kau sudah siap?"

Aku membalas senyumannya dengan tulus. "Ya, aku siap."

**e)(o**

**_10 years ago_**

_Seorang lelaki di sebuah SMP yang berbadan pendek dan berkacamata minus bernama Park Chanyeol tengah mengintip seorang lelaki lain, yang sedang berdiri di depan meja peminjaman buku di perpustakaan sekolah mereka._

_"Novel Wuthering Heights sudah dipinjam semua?" Lelaki yang diamati berseru kaget._

_"Ya, seharusnya kau datang lebih pagi lagi Byun Baekhyun." Ucap librarian yang menjaga perpustakaan._

_"Lagi-lagi tak beruntung." Keluh si siswa yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu sambil berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan._

_Dengan cepat lelaki yang bernama Park Chanyeol ikut berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.__"Tunggu, Byun Baekhyun-ssi!" Teriak Chanyeol memanggilnya._

_Langkah Baekhyun berhenti seketika, ia berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"_

_Dengan gugup Chanyeol memberikan bungkusan hadiah pada Baekhyun, "Ini, untukmu."_

_"Apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menerima hadiah itu._

_"Itu… itu novel Wuthering Heights milikku, jika kau mau kau boleh meminjamnya." Chanyeol gelagapan saking gugupnya._

_Wajah Baekhyun berbinar seketika, senyumnya mengembang tak tertahankan. "Benarkah? Wah, terima kasih."_

_Chanyeol hanya berdeham lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan, setelahnya ia melesat pergi menjauhi Baekhyun tanpa pamit._

_"Bagaima- Tunggu! Siapa namamu?!" Teriak Baekhyun saat menyadari Chanyeol yang menjauh, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol sudah berlari meninggalkannya._

_"Baekhyun-ah kau berteriak pada siapa?" Tanya seorang teman Baekhyun yang menghampirinya._

_"Entahlah, ada seorang lelaki yang meminjamkan bukunya padaku, tapi aku tidak tau siapa namanya." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjukan hadiahnya._

_"Benarkah? Coba kulihat!" Seru Jongdae mengambil hadiahnya sambil berjalan di samping Baekhyun._

_"Bukankah ini novel yang sangat ingin kau baca Baekhyun-ah? Wah, di dalamnya juga ada tiga kelopak bunga mawar." Lanjut Jongdae seraya membulak balik halaman novel di tangannya. Tanpa sadar kalau Baekhyun tengah sibuk dengan dunianya._

_Tiba-tiba Jongdae merangkulkan tamgannya di pundak Baekhyun yang sempit, "Baekhyun-ah aku pernah baca di majalah, jika ada seseorang yang memberimu tiga kelopak bunga mawar itu artinya dia akan selalu mencintaimu. Sepertinya lelaki itu menyukaimu."_

_"Eoh?" Baekhyun bersuara dengan polos sambil melepas _earphone_ yang dikenakannya. Ternyata sejak tadi telinganya tersumpal _earphone

_"Aish, ternyata kau tidak mendengar perkataanku, sudahlah lupakan saja!" Kata Jongdae kesal sambil pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun._

_"Ya! Kim Jongdae, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"_

**e)(o**

**A**** book store in Seoul**

Segerombolan remaja perempuan sedang beramai-ramai membaca majalah yang memuat idola mereka, Park Chanyeol. Mereka sedang antusias membaca isi majalah tersebut yang membahas mengenai cinta pertama seorang Park Chanyeol.

**Article in the magazine**

**Magazine**: Bisakah kau menceritakan tentang cinta pertamamu?

**Chanyeol**: Saat sekolah dulu aku pernah menyukai seseorang, aku bahkan sempat memberikan sebuah hadiah yang sangat diinginkan oleh orang yang kusukai itu tapi sayangnya dia menolakku.

**Magazine**: Bagaimana perasaanmu saat orang yang kau sukai itu menolakmu?

**Chanyeol**: Tentu saja aku sangat terpukul saat dia menolakku karena pada saat itu aku benar-benar sangat menyukainya.

**Magazine**: Setelah kau menjadi penyanyi terkenal apakah kau pernah bertemu dengannya lagi?

**Chanyeol**: Antara iya dan tidak, aku pernah bertemu lagi dengannya tapi aku merasa seperti tidak bertemu dengan dirinya.

**Magazine**: Jika seandainya cinta pertamamu itu meminta maaf padamu dan merasa menyesal telah menolakmu di masa lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

**Chanyeol**: Aku akan berpura-pura marah tapi setelah itu aku akan memintanya untuk datang menemuiku lagi ke esokan harinya. Pada saat itu aku akan mengatakan dengan jelas, bahwa sejak dulu hingga sekarang, aku selalu mencintainya.

**Magazine**: Semacam tipe tsundere?

**Chanyeol**: Ya semacam itu. Aku terlalu malu untuk cepat-cepat mengungkapkannya, walaupun aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

**e)(o**

**Engingeng**

**Balik lagi sama cerita dari Author Serra Song. Sebenernya aku suka sama 3 oneshoot buatan dia, tapi yg aku re-edit cuma 2 ya. Soalnya yang satu udah aku buat sedemikian rupa pake versi aku.**

**Udah baca FF aku yg 'Silent? Huh?' itu FF yg terinspirasi dari karya Serra Song yg judulnya 'Autism Goes To Love' tapi tenang isinya beda kok. Yg mau tau sebeda apa ff SH sama AGL bisa baca di wordpressnya (jupiterplanet.)**

**Btw, makasih banyak ya gak ngehujat di FF re-editanku sebelumnya. Aku coba fikirin deh buat sequelnya, semoga bisa kkk. Paling sequel FF lain yg tertunda.**

**Gak lupa aku mau ucapin banyak terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca, review, favorite, dan follow ceritaku. Kalian ngebantu banget buat orang mageran kek aku, kalo sempet bantu share FF re-editan aku ya biar bisa cepet ketemu author aslinya.**

**Thank you and enjoy~**


End file.
